Serenade
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: Keiko and I had a fight this morning, a big one, and now, I'm starting to think that our future is over. So, tonight, I'm going to serenade her, and my three pals are gonna help me.


_**YuhiruK.A.A.K.J**_

_Hello, everyone. Yeah, it's me with another YYH story. Now, this is a funny romantic one-shot on Keiko and Yusuke called 'Serenade.' Oh, and the song below this note of mine is a Filipino song. It's in Tagalog, the main language in the Philippines, and I translated it in English. Alrighty, I hope you enjoy the story._

_**Harana (Serenade) by the Eraserheads**_

_Buksan mo ang 'yong bintana_

_Open your window_

_Dumungaw sa humahanga_

_Gaze upon your admirer_

_Bitbit ko ang gitara_

_I am carrying my guitar_

_At hand na magharana_

_Ready to serenade_

"Kami, how do I get myself in these things?" sighed Hiei, tuning the guitar in his hands. "Yusuke, can you just leave me out of this?"

"Come on, Hiei!" whined Yusuke, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes shining. "Please? For me?" Hiei stared at him for a moment before lettting out a snort and turning back to arrangning the guitar.

"Ooh, Hiei's weakness seems to be Yusuke," Kurama said with evil gleam in his eye. Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't contain their laughter. When Hiei turned to glare at both of them, Yusuke turned to look at the sky and Kuwabara's casted his eyes onto his shoes.

"So, what the hell did you do this time, Yusuke? And why do you need our help?" muttered Kuwabara, fixing the microphones that he and his best pal were going to use. Yusuke growled and turned to glare at his 'best pal.' "What? I'm just curious.Yeah, I know we DID say we WERE going to help you. I'm just sorry we DID!" Yusuke stuck out his tongue in a tesing manner. Kurama chuckled. "So how did this whole fight start?"

Yusuke cringed and said under his breath, "You really do NOT want to know."

Kurama shook his head, also tuning a guitar, and finally spoke. "Let's just get this over with," said the youko in a tone that was not insulting. "We promised Yusuke here that we'd help and we will. Besides, if he wants to show Keiko his love for her, then let him." He smiled at Yusuke, who blushed at Kurama's nice words.

"Thanks Kurama. Heh heh..." Yusuke smiled, scratching his red cheek and averting his eyes.

"But he didn't tell us what he needed us to help him with at first!" wailed Kuwabara.

"Shut up, baka!" yelled Hiei. "I have to do this too, you know!"

Kuwabara growled. "Shrimp."

"Carrot top," Hiei shot back.

"Half pint."

"Buffoon."

"Shorty."

"Wimp."

"Loser."

"Asshole."

"Retard."

"Gayrod."

"BASTARD!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"Cut it OUT!" yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara and Hiei growled, their glares pentrating each other.

Kurama chuckled again.

Yusuke nodded at his three companions. "Okay, let's start."

Before Kurama could play a some chords, Hiei interrupted. "Yusuke, I don't want to do this!"

"Hiei!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Good boy. Now, start playing with Kurama!"

"Fine."

Kurama and Hiei began to play. The music was gentle and quiet enough, enough for it to flow into Keiko's window. Yusuke and Kuwabara hummed for a moment, before getting ready to open their mouths, along with Kurama and Hiei...

To sing.

_**Keiko's room**_

"Keiko, what's going on?" asked Mrs. Yukimura, looking into Keiko's room.

Keiko buried her face into her pillow. "I don't know! Yusuke can't even sing!"

Her mother chuckled and decided to leave her daughter alone, closing to door as she left.

The angry girl grabbed another pillow and slammed it over her head, trying to stop the melody from going to her ears.

But, the sound wouldn't let her. It seeped through the pillows and into her ears. "I'm going to die," she groaned. But was she really. The music... It didn't sound bad that much... Kuwabara didn't sound so bad and Hiei's singing was okay...

"Hiei? Singing?!" Keiko dashed out to her balcony and looked down to see four guys singing for her, well, mostly one guy. "Yusuke? Oh my god, is he trying to serenade me? But, wait..." She thought Yusuke couldn't sing, but she was wrong. His voice... Oh, his voice was so beautiful; it flowed gently like soft waves of the ocean circling around her. Keiko sighed and leaned on the balcony's rail, gazing down at Yusuke. It was a good thing his eyes were closed and that the nearby tree shadowed her from him just in case he looked at her. And just in case, so that he won't see the dreamy expression on her face.

Yes, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were singing, too. Their voices were beautiful also.

And what Yusuke was singing about... He was singing about the Moon, and the stars, and his love for her.

But Hiei singing?! What did Yusuke do? I mean, Hiei wouldn't crack that easily...

_Is Hiei's weaknesss Yusuke or what? _Keiko thought, sweatdropping.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Keiko's head; she grinned. An evil grin. She then left her balcony and went to the bathroom with a bucket in her hands.

_**Back with the guys**_

As the song ended, Yusuke opened one eye and looked up at Keiko's balcony to see no one there. "Huh? That's strange," he shrugged, scratching the side of his head in a little confusion. "She was suppose to hear anyway."

"Maybe she didn't come 'cause your singing sucked and mine's rocked!" Kuwabara shouted with a grin, and Yusuke kicked him in the rear. "OW!"

"Sucka."

"Yusuke, are you sure she's not up there?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke sadly shook his head and sighed. "Oh well. Guess Keiko and I are officially ove- YIKES!"

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared blankly at one another before laughing. Yusuke stood, a penetrating glare on his face. Well, what happened? Yusuke looked up to see Keiko grinning down at him with a bucket in her hands. The lights on the balcony went on, so it was easy enough to see her. "Hey! What did you do that for!" yelled Yusuke, his glare hardening.

Keiko stuck out her tongue sweetly yet teasingly; seeing that Yusuke wasn't taking it to easily made her happy. Yusuke was wet; no, soaked. Soaked with cold water. His clothes stuck to his body like plastic, showing off his muscular form. His hair, well, the water washed out the hair gel, and now his bangs plastered to his forehead. "Because you're stupid!" she finally answered, dropping the bucket down on Yusuke's head.

Yusuke's three companions laughed harder, but stopped when their "Team Leader" took off the bucket on his head and hit hit them on their heads, leaving a big bump on each head.

"I'm not stupid!" Yusuke shot back. "I was just trying to sing to you just to show I care! That's all!"

"Well, you didn't have to serenade me in the first place!"

"You tell 'im, Keiko!" a voice cheered.

"Huh?" Yusuke, Keiko, and Yusuke's three teammates turned their attention to Botan, who was standing with Yukina, Shizuru, Touya, Jin, Suzuka, Rinku, Chuu, Mukuro, Genkai, and Koenma. "What are you guys doing here!" Keiko and Yusuke shouted together.

"Well, let's see... Touya told me that he, Mukuro, and Jin were visiting Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai at Genkai's dojo, but then Hiei said he had to leave because Yusuke needed his help. Rinku told me that he, Chuu and Shizuru were hanging out with Kuwabara, but then he also said he had to leave because Yusuke needed help. Then me and Koenma were in the Reikai library with Kurama, but then Kurama said the same thing that Hiei and Kuwabara said and left. So then all of us met at Genkai's and decided to go over to Yusuke's to check what was wrong, but then George sent us a message telling us that he saw Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama going to Keiko's house on Koenma's viewing monitor, so now we're here. There. That's all of the info you need!" chirped Botan. She paused for a moment, then gasped in surprise. "Phew! I didn't know that I could speak that quick!" Everyone sweatdropped. Botan looekd around... "... What?"

BAM!

Everyone turned their attention to an angry Yusuke who was yelling at his stunned companions. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM THAT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING! NOW YOU BLEW IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE-"

"Yusuke, all you had to do was say you were sorry."

Yusuke stopped yelling and turned aroudn to see Keiko standing behind him. Wow, she's fast, he thought, gazing at his maybe-ex girlfriend. Whoa! What if she's faster than Hiei?! "What?"

Keiko took a step closer to him and said, "Look, it was just a dumb fight about you leaving me for a few more years so that you can live in the Makai. You know we always have these fights, and we always forget about or forgive each other." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a warm hug, her face not to far from his. "I'm sorry about those things I said."

Yusuke looked down at her and smiled. "I'm sorry, too." He put his arms around her waist, giving her a hug back.

"You know," Keiko whispered, leaning closer, "I did like that song."

"Maybe I serenaded you good enough," growled Yusuke seductively before brushing his lips against her. Cheers were heard from the gang and Yusuke blushed. Kurama, who was now NOT-stunned, picked up his guitar and began to play a soft, love song. He also sang as he played. Kuwabara joined in too.

Yusuke looked back at both of his companions and nodded in a way saying "Thanks for your help". Kurama and Kuwabara winked back at him. Yuseuk chuckled and looekd back at Keiko. "Care to dance?"

"Don't mind if I do." Yusuke smiled and pulled Keiko into a warm embrace, both of them swaying to the music.

Soon, the other began to sing, too, well, except for Hiei that is, who was sitting up in the tree branch near Keiko's balcony.

"Hn." Even though he wasn't down there with them, a soft smile was on his face and he was humming, eyes closed, hands behind his head, and the word "Serenade" going through his mind.

_**The End**_

_Yay! It's done! Well, I'll be updating more chapters and new stories soon, only if I can because school's killing me! I have to do homework, projects, research- Kami, why must the world be this way? And my stupid laziness is overcoming me... Okay, enough from me. I have to work. Well, please read and review. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed this fic._

_Umenoukoji Yuhiru_


End file.
